


MAINTENANCE

by meikahidenori



Series: Thunderbirds Are Go Smut - 18+ archive [2]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: 18+, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meikahidenori/pseuds/meikahidenori
Summary: this was my first smut request for this fandom - so if it's not as smooth as my other smut here it's because of me testing the waters.fan request - though I will have to do one for a pairing I like that I don't see any of soon :D





	

‘Ok this feels so weird.’

‘You get used to it, just don't get sick ok? Cleaning up vomit in space is just…’

‘Gross?’ 

‘Extremely difficult.’

‘And you would know this because?’

Virgil grinned as he caught his older brother roll his eyes, which he could just make out through the reflection of his helmet. Virgil didn't need to be drawn a picture, he had a pretty clear idea of what happens if you throw up with your helmet on - having done so on an underwater excursion with Gordon. He knew John had on his first time in space, as well as Alan but Brains was more famous for it. It was a relief to both John and Brains that Virgil volunteered to take the engineers place on maintenance duty this year.

Virgil had done so not because he had nothing to do, but because after his trip with Alan on Thunderbird 3 to stop a crashing meteor, he wanted to know what being free in zero gravity was like.

Virgil had not worn a proper space suit last time so being in something very tight was an uncomfortable experience. He didn't complain though, both Gordon and John were not given the option in the choice of gear Brains designed, despite the wisecracks from Alan Gordon got all the time and the endless running jokes Scott had about John’s suit. In one way Virgil envied how comfortable they were with their own bodies being able to wear them.

‘Ok, that's the last of the core module upgrades for the main operating systems, now to replace the oxygen tanks for Alan to take back when he comes to pick you up, Virgil.’

‘And where are those located?’ 

‘Up the other end of the station. Are you able to bring out the replacements?’

‘ Uh sure. As soon as I get this gravity thing sorted out.’ Virgil could hear his brother laughing at him over the coms. ‘What's so funny?’

‘Nothing, nothing… just that unlike my suit, you've got magnetic boots on.’

‘What? When were you going to tell me?!’ 

‘I thought Brains had till a few moments ago.’ John unhooked his safety cable and made his way to Virgil, pulling him down till his feet touched the hull of Thunderbird 5. Then presses a button on the side of the boots to activate the magnets. ‘That better?’

‘Thanks.’ 

‘Don't mention it.’

It was alot of work switching out the tanks, but it had to be done as they hadn't been replaced since the station was in operation and they needed to be checked for seals and other things Brains had to do in the lab. With it all finished and a few systems checks left to run, John gave Virgil the tour of the internals of the station which held no creature comforts of home. Virgil began to wonder why John liked spending time in such a cramped tin can. At least for Gordon under the sea it made sense. 

In the small kitchenette located in the gravity ring, the gravity was turned on enough to prevent the tea in their mugs from floating out, but not stop the mugs themselves float around. 

‘Quite up here isn't it?’

‘Sometimes. There’s very few places of privacy on board though.’

‘Just like home huh?’ 

‘Heh, pretty much. EOS has access to almost every room with video uplinks and in places she doesn't she's got audio feed. Sometimes it feel like you're being watched when you sleep or shower - which is ridiculous as she can't get her camera in there but…’ there was a silly smile crossing his face. ‘The communications systems beside EOS’s AI are mostly offline at the moment till I set them up, how about we just relax for an hour or so beforehand? We could load up some games to play in the main hub for while. It's not like we need to rush, the systems are routed to the house right now so any emergencies will still get answered.’

‘Are you always this casual when doing stuff up here?’

‘No. This is an occasion.’ John’s smile softened. ‘You're up here.’ 

‘Don't you play games when Alan's up here in s supply run?’

‘Not usually no. Alan doesn't like games that I beat him at.’

‘Small list huh?’

‘Try every game. Only recently has he become a sore loser like Gordon.’

‘Fair enough.’

‘You take your pick. You can access the interface in the main hub with voice commands. I'm going to get changed so will meet you in there.’

Virgil frowned. ‘Changed? Don't you wear these suits all the time?’

‘Only on duty. These things are thick and can be really stuffy as well as itchy.’ John absently scratched his neck under his chin. I'd offer you a change of clothes but I think all mine would be a bit tight.’

‘Yeah I know you're a tall skinny bastard.’

‘You make it sound like it's my fault.’

John sighed and headed off towards to sleeping quarters of the gravity ring, leaving Virgil to finish his food.

Like every room in the gravity ring, the crew quarters was narrow and cramped. John once likened it to a hamster wheel that never stops when you do. It was designed for short stays, not lengthy ones and John was certain it was designed like that on purpose. The bench he slept on was small and hard, he had taken a while to get used to not rolling off it and he had to adjust to not being able to leave it in a disorgansed mess like his bedroom at home. He had never been so neat in his life but at least there was a good reason for it.

He unfastened the clasps on the front of the suit and started to peel it off until a pair of hands stopped him.

‘Have I ever told you you look really attractive in this suit?’

‘It's just a suit.’

‘But it's a figure hugging one.’

‘I still wear a singlet and boxers under it, Virgil. It's just smoother fabric, not really skin tight. I’m not like Gordon who considers underwear optional. ’

‘Don't spoil the illusion for me John...though I wish you were naked underneath.’ Virgil breathed into the back of his sibling neck. ‘You look nicely toned in it.’ to emphasize his point, he ran one hand down John's backside and gave it a squeeze, holding his brother tight as the surprise made John jump a little.

‘And you look broader and more muscular than usual in yours but I wasn't about to admit it till I knew we had the coms down.’ 

‘I thought of a game I'd like to play.’ Virgil whispered close to John's ear. ‘Thought it might be fun to try in space with a little less gravity.’

He didn't give John any time to answer, pressing his brother's head back and using his fingers to slide them into his mouth, gripping his jaw while his other hand slipped underneath the space suit and John's singlet, holding him against himself making sure his siblings back was firmly pressed to his lower half. 

‘There’s very little room to move up here.’ John managed to say despite Virgil's firm grip in his jaw. ‘Are you sure?’

‘John, there's more room up here than in the wardrobes in the guest rooms at home.’

‘Fuck, those were touch and go.’

‘Especially with dad and grandma around.’ Virgil forced John's head back to kiss him, removing his fingers once they locked lips and slipping the wet tips under the singlet John wore. Virgil could feel his taller and skinnier sibling squirm a little, aware that John had been alone for sometime and wasn't used to being touched. Virgil was broader and well built so holding his sibling still wasn't a problem, but being gentle with him was. Virgil always left bruises but he knew John didn't mind.

‘You, out of that suit.’ Virgil growled, grabbing the shoulders of it, tugging it with a hint of impatience.

‘You're really desperate aren't you?’

‘It's teased me long enough.’

John turned to face Virgil and kissed him, guiding his brother's hands into peeling the suit down towards his waist, before John started to up zip Virgil's suit as well. He took his time knowing that the longer he made him wait, the more controlling Virgil would be.

Virgil was shirtless underneath so John lazily ran his fingers over his muscles and he stripped him down, kissing him as he went. Unlike Scott or Gordon who had well defined muscles, Virgil's were pure practical bulk and solid as a rock. People used to mistake Virgil as fat and overweight until he started growing out in the shoulders. This was real strength and power, not showy bodybuilder rubbish you saw on tv all the time being promoted as the perfect ideal ladies should swoon for. John couldn't even get his arms around him completely his sibling was that well set.

Once Virgil's arms were free of the suit he grabbed John roughly and pressed him against the nearest wall of the narrow cabin, determined as ever to get his brother out of his suit. Every time John made an attempt to tease Virgil he was roughly shoved against the cabin wall, his sibling growling and biting him to keep him from taking the lead where he could tease him more. Virgil was losing patience trying to get the suit off his brother and was ignoring John's sudden change of attitude.

‘Virgil!’ John hissed. ‘We’ve got a holo-call!’

‘They can wait, I was here first.’

‘For fucks sake, Virgil! It could be important!’

‘They can piss off.’ Virgil waved a hand at the holographic icon indicating a call so it hung up and vanished. He sat on the pathetic excuse for a bed-bench and pulled John onto his lap, tugging off his boxers but leaving on the shirt for something to grip and hold John still.

‘Sit.’

It wasn't a request, but more like a direct order to be obeyed.

‘I need to warn you they’ll call back and it will answer auotma-’ Virgil pressed his lips hard against John's to silence him. With his brother straddling his lap, Virgil made his move.

‘Fuck Virge!’ John swore loudly.

‘Not my fault your a tight arse.’ Virgil snorted.

‘That is so not -’ John didn't get to finish his sentence as Virgil pulled him in for another kiss this time pushing all of John's weight down onto his lap hard. Virgil had missed this intimacy because of his brother spent most of his time in space these days and was going to make sure he knew how much he was needed.

With every motion he could feel John’s fingernails bury into his skin and that made him push harder so he could watch his brother's slender neck snap back for him to tug abruptly on his shirt and bring the nape within reach of his lips. Virgil liked trying to make his brother utter noise, the challenge that he decided he'd try now that they were alone. Usually they had to keep any noise to the absolute minimum which was fine, however Virgil had been wishing to hear his old brother submit to him, beg to be mistreated.

With the next violent pull of the singlet, John's hands thumped against the cabin wall behind Virgil to brace himself. He was panting hard, a sound Virgil liked as he enjoyed leaving his brother breathless.

‘Miss me that bad huh?’ he huffed out. 

Virgil caught the fleeting smile that John only reserved for certain people. It was warm, friendly and above all else, highly teasing. 

‘You know I did.’

A message blinked up again however it went unnoticed, Virgil choosing that moment to play harder taking John by surprise and getting a very loud startled noise.

‘Am I interrupting something?’

John froze and hid his face into Virgil's shoulder out of view from the holo projection. ‘Shit!’

‘I knew that you’d get up to mischief up there Virgil.’ Scott's voice sounded amused. ‘Thank goodness I called from my bedroom.’

‘Can we do this another time Scott? I was kinda busy.’ Virgil grunted. 

‘Sure Virgil, on one condition.’

‘What?’ John looked up at the hologram, his face all pink and flustered. 

‘Easy Johnny, I just want to be allowed to watch.’ he frowned. ‘I’m feeling a little left out here.’

Virgil started to laugh. ‘Seems to me I'm not the only one who missed you, John.’

‘You don't mind me being a masturbating voyeur?

‘Do we have much of a choice?’

‘Well, it's either that or I get to play with you the second you touch down John, take your pick. It's not like I can turn it into a threesome from here.’ he winked.

‘Fair enough.’ Virgil smirked. ‘We we're just getting started.’ he bucked John on his lap to emphasize his point, forcing John to gasp before starting again, pushing hard into his brother so he would create sounds of helplessness. He pulled John's singlet off and wrapped his strong arms around his naked body, forcing himself into him with everything he had.

‘Let Scott hear you beg for me, John.’ Virgil purred nice and loud. ‘Do it for me to fuck you harder.’

‘I don't think - ah - I c-can -ergh unnh - take it any more!’

‘Yes you can, you can take me in any position long and hard for hours.’ Virgil started nipping at his brother's collarbone before trailing his lips downwards towards his chest.

‘Ugh nuhh Virgil! Oh fuck, V-Virgil p-please…’ 

‘Fuck you two are hot.’ Scott could be heard murmuring in the background. 

‘Stand up and bend over.’ Virgil shifted his weight. ‘This crappy bed is making my butt go numb.’ he stopped to let John get his breath back to be able to do what he was told before Virgil wrapped his arms around his waist and started giving it twice a hard to him from behind. 

John had to put one arm out to stop his head hitting the cabin wall as Virgil was far too strong and he could barely stand with the force that was being given.

‘Virgil, p-please! I can't take anymore..’ he pleaded. Virgil reached around and could feel that this was true. It was time to finish the game before he hurt him. Using one of his hands he helped relive his brother of the tension at the same time he gave one last push, refraining from collapsing on top of him - John already too weak to keep his own weight up off the glass floor. Virgil could hear Scott grunting as he was jerking off but he didn't care, instead pulling John into an embrace against the glass, the earth rotating into view gently nuzzling his hair, breathing in his smell, kissing him till he received them back in kind.

He wrapped himself around John as he started to shiver and bury himself into him from the cold. Eventually Virgil would have to help John finish the maintenance on the station, but being able to give his brother a little bit of maintenance and care was just as important.


End file.
